Bucket
Buckets are key tools used for cleaning up blood, soaking students, and crushing students. Appearance Buckets are located around the school, in the bathrooms, on the rooftop, in the Gardening Club, and at the Pool. They are all blue, oval-shaped, and highlighted cyan in Yandere Vision. Ayano can only carry one bucket at a time. Gameplay During cleaning time, students will not see the bucket as suspicious. However, if it is any other time of day, Ayano will lose 10 reputation points if spotted carrying a bucket by a student. Homicide :Main Article: Homicide When murdering an NPC with a weapon, the victim will spill blood on the ground creating a puddle of blood. Ayano must use a bucket, mop, and bleach to clean up all the bloodstains to avoid a decrease in School Atmosphere. The more blood that is mopped up and dipped into a bucket, the bloodier the water in the bucket will get. If the water becomes bloody, it will have to be refilled to continue mopping. Soaking Students Without panty buffs, one corpse is enough to make the water bloody. If Ayano sets a trap on a doorway, any students that get doused with liquid will run to their corresponding Locker Room, change into their gym uniform, and proceed with their normal routine. Previously, when Kokona was the only student who could get wet, she would bathe in a large bath tub that has now been removed. December3rd2015PouringWater.png|Pouring water. 2-8-16KokonaBloody-0.png|Kokona after blood has been poured on her. February 8th, 2016. 2-8-16KokonaWater.png|Kokona after water has been poured on her. February 8th, 2016. Unexpectedgasoline.png|Kokona after gasoline has been poured on her. June 15th, 2016. Framing :Main Article: Framing In the future, the police will think that a rival killed someone if they have bloody clothing in their locker after changing.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/635630333963038720 Electrocution :Main Article: Electrocution There is a large stack of buckets in one of the first-floor girls' bathrooms that Ayano is able to stand on. While Kokona Haruka is using the bathroom, Ayano can dump water, blood, or gasoline on her. This is a set up for an electrocution elimination method. Wood Chipper :Main Article: Wood Chipper Ayano can use the wood chipper to dispose of corpses. Once a corpse is placed inside, the machine will grind it up and let out blood into a bucket placed beneath, filling the bucket with blood. Two buckets can be put beneath, but when the machine is activated, only one bucket will be filled with blood. Burning :Main Article: Burning Ayano can empty gasoline from a jerry can into a bucket. She can then splash a student with gasoline from the bucket. If the student makes contact with a candle while doused with gasoline, they will catch on fire and burn to death. Crushing :Main Article: Crushing If Ayano puts five dumbbells into a bucket, she can drop it off the rooftop to crush students who are convinced to go to the back of the school via a note. Bugs *In the June 15th, 2016 Build, if Ayano fills the bucket with gasoline first, then the bucket on the rooftop will refill with gasoline instead of water. *Ayano can raise suspicion when she has a bucket or a mop when is not cleaning time which supposed to work only for students, but when a teacher notices it, teacher plans to send Ayano to the counselor without saying a line, the counselor says It should be obvious why you're here line and repeats it twice, when a player chooses an option (or not at all) she keeps silent and soft locks the game.https://youtu.be/5rMDdYHWeJY?t=917https://youtu.be/5rMDdYHWeJY?t=979 *When male students could get wet, they would always be dripping with water because male students never could get wet before. Trivia *At high School Atmosphere, students will overlook a bloody bucket. Once the atmosphere drops to 66%, it will be reputation damaging. Under 34%, it might become incriminating and alarming. Since it's not a fully functioning feature yet, students will overlook the bloody buckets regardless of School Atmosphere. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/643570057100922880 *Before the June 16th, 2015 Build, water could not get bloody. *The water will turn into blood if the player presses the '''B '''key while holding a bucket that is filled with water. This will affect all buckets filled with water anywhere on school grounds. *As of the August 26th, 2015 Build, if a female student sees a corpse while she is wet with water, she will not dry herself and will flee the school. If she is bloody and sees a corpse, she will quickly wash off and then flee. *A bloody student will not react if they see Ayano taking photos of them, because they would expect that sort of thing to happen to anyone seen covered in blood. This technique can be used to frame people in future builds.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/637354964721885184 *The water in the bucket used to be clear and reflective. *There was originally a bucket at the front of the school, but in the March 2nd, 2016 Build, the bucket, mop, and sink there have been removed. *Originally, before the February 15th, 2019 build, you could trip over to get students wet (but the only student that you could get wet was Kokona). The ability to trip was removed after all students were able to get wet. Quotes EmptyBucket.png|Empty bucket. February 21st, 2016 (Version 2). Feb21st16WaterBucket.png|Bucket with water. February 21st, 2016 (Version 2). BloodyBucket.png|Bucket with blood. February 21st, 2016 (Version 2). GasolineBucket.png|Bucket with gasoline. June 15th, 2016. DumbbellBucket.png|Bucket with dumbbells. June 15th, 2016. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Incriminating Evidence Category:Disposal Category:Interactive Category:Eliminating Students